


Só ela sabe

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Os filhos reclamam que não são compreendidos por seus pais, mas nunca se esforçam de verdade para entendê-los. No final das contas, cabia a ela compreender as razões dele. E, apesar de todas as desavenças, de todos os medos, de todas as críticas, ele era seu filho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Fanfic especial para o Dia das Mães. Desta vez, decidi contemplar a mãe do Leorio. Como ela nunca apareceu no mangá, abusei da liberdade ficwriter nesta história. A Alice é uma invenção minha. Ela aparecerá em fanfics futuras.

Ninguém apostava naquele sonho improvável, mas ela não lhes dava ouvidos. Tinha muito com o que se ocupar. Já não bastava a filha pequena que vivia chorando pela ausência do pai? Preocupar-se com mais velho não faria bem à sua saúde. O moleque já estava crescido, sabia se cuidar. Até comprara um terno com o dinheiro obtido em pequenos bicos.  
Não. Ela já suava demais para dar atenção às palavras dos vizinhos e parentes. Preferia ficar quieta em sua casa, cuidando das tarefas domésticas, educando a filha e costurando vestidos incríveis para pessoas que nadavam em dinheiro. Certa vez, enquanto franzia o cenho para a máquina de costura, movendo o tecido com os dedos hábeis, lembrou-se por acaso do dia em que Leorio prometera a ela que se tornaria um médico.  
— Você vai ver, mãe. Eu vou obter a aprovação no Exame Hunter, usar a licença para entrar em uma boa faculdade de Medicina e provar a todos esses desgraçados que eles estão errados sobre mim!  
Ela prensara os lábios, incerta. Com o filho em casa, sempre havia mais dinheiro. E mais trabalho também. O infeliz não parava quieto! Sempre atrás das mulheres mais velhas, sempre importunando a irmãzinha, sempre criticando a mãe por ter se envolvido com um cafajeste que abandonara os três à própria sorte.  
— Você não tem capacidade, Leorio — respondera.  
— Mas, mãe!  
— Vai morrer. É isso que você quer, garoto?  
As lágrimas vieram. Não era possível controlá-las. Percebendo que ultrapassara um limite perigoso, Leorio abraçara a mãe, murmurando desculpas.  
— Você vai ver... Vou provar para você também.  
E ele provou. Obteve sua licença, passou no vestibular, matriculou-se em uma faculdade. Matava-se de estudar. Ela sabia disso. Leorio sempre fora assim. Quando cismava com alguma coisa, cismava mesmo, e ia com a cara e a coragem atrás de seus sonhos. Os parentes e vizinhos ainda comentavam, é claro. Os imbecis não tinham mais o que fazer da vida. Até que, certa vez, Alice tomou sua mão durante uma das pausas no serviço de costura e arrastou-a para a sala, onde a televisão zumbia.  
— Olha só, mamãe! O babaca do Leorio está na tevê!  
Ela fitou a tela, descrente. Mas lá estava ele, de terno e gravata, bradando diante de um grande público. Dirigia-se a um indivíduo de olhos âmbares e barba mal cuidada. Alice quase saltitava a seu lado, rindo para o irmão. E Leorio desferiu um soco poderoso no piso, tão forte que as duas quase sentiram a casa estremecer. O homem dos olhos âmbares saiu voando. E o público foi ao caos quando Leorio ergueu o braço, proferindo palavras de ordem.  
— O Leo-chan bateu naquele velho, né, mamãe? — riu-se a menina, esfregando a língua no pequeno espaço onde antes estivera seu incisivo.  
— É... Bateu mesmo.  
A mulher sentou-se no sofá. Só então percebeu que seu corpo tremia. Ela observava Leorio, seu Leorio na tela. Tão bonito, tão forte, tão adulto. Quando fora que ele amadurecera tanto assim? Quando voltaria para casa? Ela não tinha ideia. Sabia apenas que sentia saudades. E, em meio à falta, outro sentimento soltava seu brado. Um brado de orgulho.


	2. Capricho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finais: Este capítulo baseou-se em um vídeo do Cortela em que ele fala sobre a importância do capricho e dá como exemplo sua mãe preparando almoço. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2ghIlyYBRo

Ele quase não parava mais em casa. Anna sentia-se viver ao redor do relógio, conferindo os ponteiros ao menor sinal de distração. Dizia que não, mas se preocupava. Leorio era um garoto impulsivo e obstinado. Só ouvia o bom senso depois de ter tomado uns tapas. Mas Anna não tinha moral para censurá-lo. Ele era seu reflexo. Cria de seus genes. Seu filho.

Quando terminou a escola, não sabia mais para onde ir. Descobriu sabe-se lá onde que o Exame Hunter era realizado todos os anos. Se a faculdade era a escada de ascensão social para os menos abastados, o Exame seria, aos olhos de Leorio, a escada para a própria faculdade. Anna sabia muito bem que ele levaria décadas para juntar dinheiro se ficasse limitado aos pequenos bicos. E o filho não era burro; sabia disso também.

Durante meses, distribuiu seu tempo entre o trabalho, o treinamento para o Exame e as implicâncias com a irmã. Alice reclamava pelos cotovelos, mas no fundo o amava. Aqueles dois eram muito unidos. Quem brigasse com um, brigava com ambos. E era até difícil dizer qual deles era mais feroz. Talvez Alice, pois ela às vezes mordia as pessoas — o que já rendera a Anna visitas constrangedoras à sala da diretoria.

Enquanto não estava costurando ou preparando salgados para vender, Anna fazia pequenas arrumações na sala, buscava a filha na escola se houvesse tempo, alimentava o gato que vivia na rua de trás e fitava o relógio. Leorio chegava cada vez mais tarde em casa, e Anna às vezes se pegava acompanhando o tiquetaquear, os lábios levemente prensados, e o olhar perdido.

Certa vez, Leorio apareceu em casa no meio da tarde, o rosto azul de fome. Estivera treinando o dia inteiro e agora precisava se arrumar para o trabalho. Pretendia devorar um sanduíche com um copo de suco, mas Anna largou os tecidos e se aproximou, empurrando-o de leve.

— Saia daí. Vou preparar algo decente para você comer.

— Não precisa, mãe.

— Claro que precisa. Ou acha que duas fatias de pão e mais umas besteiras vão te sustentar até a noite?

— É que estou com pressa...

— Eu faço rápido.

Ele preferiu não discutir. Correu para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e vestiu roupas limpas. Quando voltou para a cozinha, a mãe terminava de preparar o macarrão. Usara extrato de tomate industrializado como molho, pois não havia tempo para invencionices. Antes que Leorio pudesse pegar o prato, salpicou o queijo ralado como se fosse uma feiticeira preparando poções. E então o toque final: uma folhinha de hortelã no meio de tudo, apenas para dar aquele gosto de olhar.

Leorio beijou seu rosto e se sentou à mesa. Devorou a comida em menos de dez minutos, disse que estava deliciosa e já ia ele porta afora rumo ao trabalho. Anna sorriu enquanto lavava a louça. E espiou os ponteiros de canto de olho, contando os minutos para o filho voltar.

 


	3. Saudade

O ultimato não tardou a chegar. Alice ia bem na escola. As encomendas de vestido cresciam como nunca ante a proximidade do Natal. Os pequenos defeitos na casa eram reparados aos pouquinhos, de forma quase imperceptível entre uma saída e outra de Leorio. Ela estava esparramada no sofá, o antebraço cobrindo o rosto para aliviar a dor de cabeça, quando ouviu as palavras fatais:

— Viajo em uma semana.

Não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o filho. Os dois já sabiam muito bem o resultado daquela odisseia. Nas tardes que se seguiram, Anna continuou costurando e cozinhando como se a vida fosse a mesma, às vezes espiando o gato pela janela ou conferindo se o relógio estava parado.

O Natal passou sem qualquer surpresa. Alice ganhou um ursinho do irmão mais velho e dançou com ele pela casa. Anna cruzou as pernas, bebericando a taça de vinho. E Leorio derrubou a porcaria da árvore com pisca-pisca e tudo ao fazer uma brincadeira idiota.

O dia seguinte chegou com preguiça. Alice dormia abraçada ao ursinho. Anna levantou-se cedo e fitou as rachaduras na parede. Caminhou até a cozinha, onde encontrou Leorio preparando sanduíches. Recostou-se no batente e permitiu que os minutos passassem, gravando os gestos, os resmungos, os olhares.

Ele acordou Alice para se despedir. A menina chorou muito e se trancou no quarto. Dava para ouvir os berros da sala. Leorio suspirou e tocou a maçaneta. Era hora de partir.

— Não está se esquecendo de nada?

— Ah, desculpe, mãe — murmurou Leorio, voltando para beijá-la no rosto.

— Não, não isso, seu tolo. — Ela ergueu o braço. — Isto.

Ele fitou o tecido com cuidado. Tinha uma textura boa e suave. Ainda receoso, decidiu experimentar. O terno caía-lhe com perfeição. Ajeitou-o sobre os ombros e viu seu reflexo no espelho.

— Precisa estar apresentável para o Exame — Anna explicou.

Leorio quase riu.

— Mãe... Não é como se eu estivesse indo para uma entrevista de emprego comum.

— Precisa estar apresentável mesmo assim.

Os olhos dele faiscaram.

— Vai que você morre parecendo um pé-rapado, filho.

— Mãe...

Ele a abraçou.

— Eu não vou morrer.

Anna não respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos. Leorio beijou sua testa, despediu-se uma última vez e saiu. Não se ouviam mais os soluços de Alice. Mas a saudade já se fazia sentir.


End file.
